Broken Wall
by 42Lia
Summary: 9th November 1989 ... Germany will never forget that day. Nor will he forget that other day when the blond Englishman showed up at his place for no other reason than "just visiting". Visiting? Yes, England is indeed visiting. He just isn't visiting Germany ... but his memories. Memories of a similar wall at another time. Similar yet different. Because that wall never fell ...


**Broken Wall**

Germany's icy blue eyes glared angrily at the cold grey wall before him. Too high, too long and too thick. He hated it! This damn wall that tore him apart from his brother … He hated it! Clenching his fist in anger, he felt a tear escape the corner of his eye. He hastily wipes it out, not wanting to show any sign of weakness despite being completely alone.

_If only … I hadn't lost …_

Muffled footsteps interrupted his self-pitying. He glared back at the new comer only to see his glare switch from angry to murderous. One of the nations responsible for his suffering was standing there, watching him with a stoic expression. How dare he taunt him like that?! Didn't they already punish him enough?!

But the man didn't seem to be looking at Germany. His emerald gaze was staring intently at the tall wall. He walked up to it and placed his palm against the cold surface. His face never showed an ounce of emotion. He was as cold as the said wall. And that made Germany even angrier. How could this man be so calm and cold?! Even _he_ wasn't that insensitive!

"What do you want?" The German growled.

The stranger blinked a few times as if awakening from a dream and he finally took notice of his fellow nation. His expression still frozen in an unreadable poker face. Germany noticed that he didn't look well … at all. Well, he wasn't feeling all that great either. The Great Wars had deeply wounded him and losing twice wasn't going to make things any better. But Ludwig noticed that the other looked almost as in bad shape as himself. No … he looked worse. Why? Hadn't he won? Shouldn't he be at least better off than Germany? Sure, the German had bombed him to the point of reducing his cities to ruins but it's not like the man had not retaliated for every blow he had received. In fact, Germany had been surprised at how tenacious the man had been. Never once did he give up. Not once did he plead for mercy. Even when he was left to fight alone against the whole of Europe. And to be perfectly honest, Ludwig had wished never to have to face that man in battle.

"Nothing. Just visiting." He answered in a cold hollow voice.

Ludwig frowned in concern. This wasn't the man's usual arrogant tone or his snappy sarcasm. What is wrong with him? Why does he look so … empty? And those wounds … Germany was sure that he wasn't responsible for those recent wounds that he could see all over the man's body. He winced slightly, his blue eyes averting away from the wounded man. He deserved it! There's no reason why he shouldn't suffer too! Germany tried to convince himself but he knew this wasn't true. This man was the victor. He had every right over him. That's the logic Prussia had taught him since his childhood: The victor has every right and the loser must accept his fate. And Ludwig knew that his behaviour and his insanity that had caused him to start this war was entirely his fault. He could not blame this man for trying to stop him. Ludwig closed his eyes, holding back his hurricane of mixed emotions.

"Are you here to humiliate me more?" he hissed angrily.

The other didn't answer immediately, as if he hadn't heard him or didn't register his words. But when he did, he looked at Ludwig with empty emeralds and a frozen pale face.

"No. Just visiting."

"Don't lie to me! You wouldn't come all the way here in your condition just to visit your old enemy! Why are you here? England?"

England remained silent, his eyes drifted back to the wall. He ignored the German for a while and only when Germany slammed him against the wall with angry brute strength, did he bother looking at him. Ludwig hissed in anger as he held the smaller man pinned against the cold wall.

"Answer me!"

"… Just visiting." Arthur let out in a breath. His eyes had lost all their usual sparkle and tease. His voice was like a strained whisper and he looked positively like a dead person if not for his soft breathing.

Ludwig hissed before letting him go and watching his guest warily. How could he have not even resisted? How could he be in such a bad shape? What happened to him since the end of the war?

"What happened to you?" he snapped.

The other shrugged dismissively.

"Nothing. Just wars."

Ludwig cringed at the way the man had said "_just wars_" in such a dismissive way. Wars are not something you can dismiss just like that! Shouldn't he know this by now?! Wasn't England the one how tried to avoid wars if he could? What wars could he be fighting? Europe was at peace … well, if you can call that _peace_. Russia and America are dividing them apart and using them as their battlefield for their little Cold War. And Ludwig is well aware that England is stuck in between them, being the only European country that still holds some form of world power. Everyone else was broken and in pieces. So was England but he still held colonies across the world … or did he? France had lost many colonies himself and he had heard Britain too. Was that why Arthur looked so …

"What wars?" Ludwig's voice grew softer and less snappy. Maybe England was just feeling regrets and came here really just to visit? The Englishman answered in his dull voice.

"India. Vietnam. Korea. Ireland. Egypt. Turkey. Israel. Palestine. Russia. America." He started enumerating countless conflicts and Germany's eyes widen at the list. Just what was England doing? He just came out barely alive from the World War as they all did and he was already back on the battlefield? Why? And why was he interfering with Russia and America's conflict?

"Why do you bother with all this?! You should be focusing on your own health and people!"

"I am." Was the man's cold reply.

"Then why do you bother with America and Russia?!"

"For my people's sake. For Europe's sake. For the world's sake."

"What are you talking about? The world doesn't revolve around you!"

Arthur lifted a sad smile to the German and his eyes stared at him with indulgence. Germany felt he was like an ignorant child that his parents were trying to protect. What was that look on England's face?! What … what is he talking about?!

"Sadly, the world _does_ revolve around me. At least for now. You wanted to be an Empire, didn't you?"

Germany's eyes shifted nervously. Yes. He had aimed to become as strong as the man he loved and admired. The same man that was now scolding him gently. Of course, he wouldn't ever tell anyone about his feelings. Even his Bruder didn't know. They all thought he had a thing for Italy, and Germany didn't care if that was what they thought. He'd much rather let them believe a lie than admit the truth. England placed a calming hand on the other's shoulder.

"Don't. It will destroy you."

"Worked pretty well for you!"

"It did … for a short while. Now, this is the result of my power. What you see is what my Empire brought me. My colonies left. My people are angry. And I still have the responsibility of the world on my shoulders. I cannot leave the world in the hands of those two idiots. They'll destroy us. Just like you tried. You're all … too young and rash. I'm too old and broken."

Arthur sighed. His hand slid gently against the wall.

"The world has no need for empires anymore. I'm just a relic. I will fall and disappear, like all the others. But I can't let go yet. Even if I want to … I can't let America and Russia risk destroying the world. And nobody else can keep up with them. I have to. If not, Europe and then the world will be torn apart by these two."

"But it's not up to you …"

"Then who? Who else? A third power is always needed in such conflicts."

"… It doesn't have to be you alone …"

Arthur let out an empty laugh that sent shivers down Germany's spine. He hated seeing this man in such a state.

"I've always been alone, Germany. In that sense … you and I are quite similar."

"Don't compare me to you! You have no idea what I had to go through!"

"Neither do you." England's voice sounded strange as if he held secrets beyond Ludwig's wildest dreams.

"What do you mean … England?"

Ludwig watched in surprise as the blond Englishman started to walk away. He seemed to consider this conversation over.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Maybe."

"Maybe?"

Arthur didn't answer. Ludwig ran after him, grabbed his arm and forced him to cross eyes.

"Don't just turn up like that and leave without telling me why you came here! It's that wall isn't it? Do you feel regret? Has your mind grown this weak that you'd feel pity for your enemy?"

"You're not my enemy, Ludwig. You were. But now, you're not."

"Then who is?"

"My enemy? Ah … that would be … time. I guess."

"Time?"

"… You should talk to France."

"Why would I want anything to do with him?" Ludwig growled at the sudden change of topic.

"He had quite an interesting idea. You should talk to him."

"He's my enemy!"

"_Was_. The war is over. You should talk to him. He's working to help your brother. We all are."

"We …?"

"France can't do much but we are trying to get Russia to release your brother. The Berlin blockade is something we want to avoid seeing repeated."

"Who's _we_?"

"The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."

"That's you."

"No. That's _we_. You're not the only one with siblings."

Arthur's eyes looked back at the wall and a flicker of sadness crossed his face.

"And you're not the only one with a wall." His voice broke on that last sentence and caused Ludwig to stare at him in shock.  
"W-what …?"

"… If you want to help us break this wall down, you should talk to France."

"… What are you … Why? Why would you help me?"

"Why not? You're not my enemy. And I cannot leave Europe broken in half."

"But … it doesn't concern you! You're not even on the continent! You're always dealing with affairs abroad! You …"

"I'm part of Europe. Just like you. If Europe falls, I will fall too. And I can't have that, can I?"

Ludwig's hand dropped, releasing the other but Arthur didn't move away.

"Can we break it?" The German whispered, disbelieving hope filling his voice. Arthur smiled and nodded.

"We can. You can. Trust me, this wall won't last forever."

"… How would you know?"

"_Trust me_. This wall was not the first of its kind."

Ludwig frowned. He looked up only to see Arthur walk away. He didn't stop him.

"… Why on earth did you ever come here for …?" He shook his head and smiled slightly. "France, uh? I guess … I should talk to him." He muttered in his breath. He felt strangely lighter and a small hope in his heart seemed to have revived. He glanced back at the wall. The result of his greed and desire. The world doesn't need empires anymore. All it needs … is peace. Europe needs peace. But how can you bring peace among countries with such deep hatred for one another? How can you break a wall that seems eternal?

Ludwig laughed. Only England would be able to convince him of making the impossible a reality. Because when England said it … things don't seem impossible anymore. That man _is_ the impossible. After all, how could such a tiny island become the world's greatest power? How could a single country, weakened from the greatest of wars, stand in between the intense fight of the world's two superpowers? How could such a small country, isolated from the continent and all its neighbours, be able to fight to reunite Europe?

"Wait for me Bruder. I will break down that wall. Even if it's impossible."

X*X*X

_Back in England, up in the North near the frontier …_

It has been a long time since he last came here. When was it? Oh, yes! At the Alliance Act of their Kingdoms. Arthur walked up and his eyes darkened slightly as he reached the small structure of ruins. All that is left from what used to be an impressive wall. Much more impressive than Germany's. Much more painful than Germany's.

A wall that was built by invaders. A wall to isolate him away. A wall that never had fallen even after all those years. It's true that he had managed to reunite with his brother from the other side … but at what cost? How many wars and bloodsheds had been needed? All because of that damn wall. A single brick wall that was now a Historical monument. If anything, Arthur respects the past and History. But if he could choose to break down that wall to dust, he would gladly do it.

"It's not going to fall no matter how much you glare at it." A laughing voice reached the blonde's ears coming from the other side of the said wall.

Arthur glared up and although his stare softened, he still wore an angry frown. A laughing, crimson haired man with identical emerald eyes emerged and looked at his younger blond brother from the other side of the small wall.

"Hiya! How was Germany?"

"… Angry and broken."

"Did you convince him to go and see Froggy?"

"… I passed on the message."

"Well, I guess that's good enough. I bet you went to see that wall."

The red haired lit up a cigarette while waiting for the other to answer.

"I did."

"How was it?"

"Cold."

"… How are you feeling?" Concern rang in the older man's voice as he locked worried emerald in the empty ones of his younger brother.

"Cold."

"You should rest."

"I need to go and meet America tomorrow concerning Vietnam."

"No. _We_ need to see America. _You_ need to rest. Australia called, you know. He's worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"I know. That's what I told him."

The blond nodded before sitting down against the ruins of what was once a cursed frontier. Scotland joined him but still remaining on the other side. Back to back, with a few bricks of a broken wall in between them, they both remained in a peaceful silence. They didn't need to talk. Never had. Ever since this wall, they had learnt to communicate without the need of words. Ever since this wall, they have never been able to erase the fear of isolation. Ever since this wall, they have constantly needed contact with each other even if it was a in a bloodbath.

"How long?" the Scotsman asked.

"I don't know. It depends on Frog and Kraut."

"… The creation of a third power … not a bad idea you got there, kid."

"If empires are not needed then we need something else to keep the world balance."

"What gave you the idea?"

"… Us."

"I thought so. Won't be easy. Do you really think you can erase all the bad memories with just one signature on a piece of paper?"

"Of course not. But I can break a wall in order to create a new feeling."

"What kind of feeling?"

"I don't know. Only Time will show us."

"Ah … but isn't Time your enemy right now?"

"He's my enemy. But not Europe's. Europe will grow stronger as I grow weaker."

"And then what? Those two kids aren't going to let us. Especially that Russian. You know they fear Europe. The World fears Europe. They fear our greed. They fear our forces. They fear our insanity. How will you stop them from tearing us apart?"

Arthur remained quiet for a minute.

"I don't need to stop them. They have every reason to fear Europe. Because Europe doesn't need protected. Europe is strong. Europe is greedy. And Europe is insane. But if Europe ever became more than just a geographic definition … then nobody will be able to stop us from breaking whatever wall in our way."

"All it needs is two people and a signature."

"Indeed."

"… And then what?"

"Then what what?"

"Us? What happens to the British Empire?"

"It falls."

"And the UK?"

"… Do you want to leave?"

"… Do I?"

The question hung silently between them like a stone wall ever so present and that was never fully broken down.

"Wales will get worried if we come back late." The Scot pointed out but he didn't move a muscle.

"Yeah." Neither did Arthur.

…

… …

"Alistor?"

"Aye?"

"How long does it take to break a wall?"

"Only minutes."

"How long does it take to build freedom and peace?"

"Eternity."

"How long does it take to mend a broken past?"

"Just years."

Arthur smiled.

"How long does it take to make the impossible?"

Alistor paused and shot a stern look at his younger brother.

"Is that a word?" He grinned maliciously.

Of course not. If either of those brothers stopped to think about the _impossible_ then never would they have been able to meet here today.

A wall is simply a few stones piled up together. Fear is what prevents us from knocking it down. It only takes two hearts and an idea to so easily break through. And then …

And then what …?

X*X*X

_9__th__ November 2012_

Germany and France were having a party to celebrate the fall of the Berlin Wall. For that occasion, they had invited all of the countries in Europe even those who weren't part of the European Union. Some other world powers were also present such as America and China (the rising power of the moment). Japan was here too, along with Canada and a few others.

But Germany couldn't stop himself from noticing the absence of a particular country. He kept glancing nervously at the door. France nudged him, gaining back his attention and whispered in his ear.

"Don't get distracted. Not yet. We still have to discuss with China and America. Besides, you shouldn't concern yourself on a day like today." France winked at him. "I'm sure Angleterre will show up soon."

Germany nodded. Today is a day of party and so he shouldn't worry. Sighing silently, he followed France and soon got swallowed up in the crowd of nations gathered.

…

"Regarde. À ta droite." ("Look. On your right.") France whispered to his German friend. Ludwig glanced and a relieved smile curled his lips as he recognised the group entering the party hall of the hotel. (They had booked a hotel in Berlin for that celebration). In its lead, the familiar figure of England, closely followed by his crimson haired Scottish brother, the brown haired Welsh, and the ginger Irish twins, male for the Republic and female for the North. Ludwig walked up to greet them accompanied by France. Prussia was too busy getting drunk with Denmark and was soon joined by Ireland anyway. North went off to chat with some female company (a change from her brothers). Wales went off to talk with some of Britain's ex-colonies like India, Australia or New Zealand. Only England and Scotland remained, facing Germany and France. The two Britons grinned to each other. It felt as though they were sharing their thoughts but of course one could only wonder what kind of thoughts they had.

"I'm glad you could make it." Ludwig said as he crossed eyes with Arthur and felt a soft blush dust his cheeks. France smirked knowingly, but his eyes were too busy eyeing his old red haired friend and maybe … just maybe kind of a crush.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I believe congratulations are in order."

"Well, it's just a commemorative celebration. The wall is gone now and definitely." Ludwig smiled at this but Arthur's eyes emptied themselves a little. He kept his smile up and his cheerful tone never failed. Only Scotland seemed to notice the emptiness in his eyes.

"Right! Champagne for everyone!" France exclaimed as he called over a waiter. Ludwig glanced at the sudden fight that had erupted at the bar and soon became occupied scolding his brother. France joined him to help with the drunk Dane. Only Ireland seemed to still be sober and was watching the show with pure glee and enjoyment.

"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall."

Arthur's ears perked up as he listened to the distinct Scottish accent near his ear.

"Humpty Dumpty had a great fall."

Alistor lowered his voice with a smirk as he watched his brother tense.

"All of the King's horsemen and all the King's men …"

"Couldn't put Humpty together again." Arthur ended the children's rime. His emerald eyes looked put and met the identical emeralds of his brother.

"Champagne?"

"I'd rather a beer."

"Me too."

The two walked out of the hotel and headed for a bar. It was such a lovely night. Why waste it with depressive thoughts. Especially on a day like today. So they just had a beer and maybe they'll think of returning to the party, once Prussia and the others got under control. No hurry. After all, the wall has long fallen.

**AN: In memory of the Berlin Wall, plus a short reminder that it wasn't the first of its kind. Other walls have existed prior to it, namely the Hadrian Wall I mentioned here. And a bit of fluff, bit of drama, time skips, allusions to the EU, just rambling on really. Bit of this, bit of that … bit of everything!**

_**Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall**_

_**Humpty Dumpty had a great fall**_

_**All of the King's horsemen and all the King's men**_

_**Couldn't put Humpty together again …**_

**It's easy to break but so much harder to fix. It takes a few hours to tear down a wall. But it takes years to heal a broken heart. And it all starts with two people and an idea …**


End file.
